<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by trashsith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323567">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith'>trashsith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content, cute fluff, idiots pining for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra has the intention to confess his feelings, but someone gets ahead of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can stop drooling over Terra now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warmth crept up my neck and settled atop my cheeks. I clamped my hands over them before Aqua could tease me for the blush that I knew was giving away my embarrassment. “I’m not drooling, just… haven't seen him in a while. He was away on a mission last time I visited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” She placed her palms on the floor behind her, leaning her weight on them as her eyes flickered between Terra and I. “You know he likes you too, right? It’s pretty obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as my eyes fell on his shirtless form teaching Ventus how to control his magic with his keyblade. With the tight black shirt he usually wears, one could say that it leaves little to nothing to the imagination, yet watching his back muscles flex without the poor excuse of a shirt was a whole another experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn't you two be training as well?” Master Eraqus commented as he stepped out of his office, Master Yen Sid trailing closely behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> training, you just caught us during our break, Master.” Aqua quickly defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been training harder than those two over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you haven’t!” Ventus whined as he jogged toward us. “You’ve been sitting in the same spot since the Masters left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lifted my palm up to my mouth to hide my giggles as Aqua reached up to flick Ventus’ nose, then ruffled his hair despite his weak protests. Terra came up to stand beside me and shook his head at his best friends. He offered me his hand and I happily took it to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stumbled as I got off the floor, and Terra quickly wrapped an arm around me before I could fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He grinned, his eyes crinkled at the corners. I nodded, relaxing in his arms as I looked up into his ocean blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know he likes you too, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side in silent question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what if he doesn’t?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were interrupted by Yen Sid calling my name, telling me we should be on our way. Master Eraqus insisted on having us for dinner, and that we could leave shortly after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the moment with Terra was over. I let my arms drop from his chest, where I leaned them against when he grabbed me from falling. I tried to take a step back, his arms wouldn’t let go of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? We could go outside to have some privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced at the Masters that were still having a friendly banter over dinner, Ventus who watched them curiously, and Aqua who was grinning as she noticed Terra and I’s position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, probably having heard Terra’s suggestion, and motioned for me to say yes. Not that she had to insist much. I would’ve said yes regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I– Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of my waist, instead grabbing my hand to pull me down the stairs toward the front doors of the castle, his shirt in his other hand. His huge steps made me have to almost run so I could keep up with him. Once we made it outside, the sky was turning an orange shade that meant it would be dark soon, and surely we’d spend the night at the Land of Departure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was bright in the sky even with the sun still not quite gone yet. The stars had yet to make an appearance, but they were the one thing that I loved about this world, the stars and how bright they would shine. Maybe it was because I got to watch them with the trio here, but they didn’t compare to the stars outside the Mysterious Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra let go of my hand as he kept walking to slip his shirt over his head.  Assuming he wanted to go to the summit to be as far away from the rest as possible, I silently followed after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” I started as we finally reached our destination and Terra stopped walking. “You’re making me nervous over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down near the edge, facing the castle. I settled beside him and pulled my legs up to my chest. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, watching as the sun disappeared behind the castle and the stars began to shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say that every star up there is another world.” He murmured as he closed his eyes. “It’s hard to imagine that there are so many worlds out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, we will visit all of them.” I promised. “When Aqua, Ven, and you pass your exam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a couple of months away. At least there’s a point where you become a Keyblade Master. As a mage, I’ll always be studying and learning new spells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I have someone to heal me in battle.” He winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped and playfully smacked his shoulder. “Learn how to heal yourself! I’m sure in the heat of battle I’ll be worrying more about fending off enemies rather than healing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed as he laid back on the grass and closed his eyes. I couldn’t help myself from pushing strands of his dark hair away from his face. When he didn’t make a move to stop me, I kept brushing his hair with my fingers and gently rubbing his scalp. He let out a sigh so quiet I wouldn’t have heard had it not been for the complete silence that surrounded us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’m enjoying this, I’m sure we didn’t walk all the way here just to talk about the stars. Come on, spill it before you fall asleep on me.” I started rubbing his temple with the back of my finger, moving down to his cheek as his eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I not when you’re touching me like that?” He pouted when I moved toward the bridge of his nose. His eyes ended up closing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I booped the tip of his nose as I changed to rub the opposite cheek with my thumb. “You’re gonna get all itchy from laying on the grass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly grabbed my waist and pushed me to the ground. He straddled my thighs as he hovered over me, face inches away from mine. His toothy grin was so contagious that I could only smile right back at him. My eyes drifted down to his plump lips and, before I could stop myself, I lifted my head off the ground to push my lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan left my mouth when our lips met. We just stayed there, lips pressed together as neither of us moved. We breathed in each other until I went to pull back and Terra held the back of my neck, keeping me in place as we kissed. We slowly fell into rhythm and I held onto his sides, fisting his shirt tightly between my fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only pulling back to catch our breaths for a moment, we went from soft and passionate to desperate kisses. I slipped my hands under his shirt and kept them there pressed to his bare skin. He shivered against me and pulled away panting to press his forehead against mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you, Terra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, a roaring laugh that bounced off the mountains that surrounded us. He collapsed beside me. Clutching his stomach, he gasped out for air as he failed to contain his laughter. I propped myself on my elbows to stare at him until he decided to calm down. He even wiped a tear that managed to slip from his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be extremely disappointed if you said you didn’t after that kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.” I flicked his forehead. “I just… I didn’t think you liked me. Before that kiss, I mean. It’s pretty clear now that you return the feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I really like you, too. Probably since the day I met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes so I just turned on my side to pull Terra back into a kiss, then another, and another. I bent my leg at the knee to rest it over his hip, and his hand landed on my thigh to keep it there as we pulled away and stared into each other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra’s nose bumped against mine as he searched for my lips, I happily met him in the middle. “To think that I would’ve been able to know what your lips tasted like a long time ago if I just confessed my feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned as he rubbed his hand up and down the back of my thigh. “Let’s go, they’ll probably be worried about us.” He shook his head and pulled me to his chest as he laid on his back again. I huffed, but it was useless to try to move out of his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his lips on my temple, then he tilted my head up to press a kiss to my lips. I shifted in his arms until I had to pull away from him for a moment so I could straddle him. His hands flew to my hips when I was adjusting myself on his lap. I tilted my head to the side in fake innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, chest rising and falling slowly as he took a deep breath. I moved again, this time shifting forward to feel as his member was hardening even through the layers that separated us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” He finally muttered, his grip on me tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved my hips in a circle, enjoying the low moan that left his lips. I smirked. “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aqua or Ventus will come looking for us soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you worry about them?” I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so I could kiss him, then slipped my hands under it. His muscles flexed under my touch as my hands trailed up his chest, then dropped to his sides so I could take the hem between my fingers and he pulled away to practically rip it off his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed me on my back and settled between my open legs, taking no time to hooking his index fingers on the loop of my shorts and pushing them down my legs impatiently. He touched me over my underwear, feeling the wet patch forming on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, but I leaned up to kiss him before he shot a cocky comment my way. He melted into the kiss, heads tilting to deepen it and his tongue wasted no time in licking its way into my mouth. Taking advantage that he was getting relaxed, I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed him off to flip us over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared up at me with parted lips when he landed on his back. He sat up with the intention to push me back on the grass, but I placed my arms around his neck and pressed my chest against his. “Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, head falling on the crook of my neck. “You’ll be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His exploring hands found themselves slipping inside my panties, fingers teasing my clit with featherlike touches. My lips parted when a single finger slid inside me, my inner walls slowly adjusting to the foreign touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, huh?” He kept pumping his finger slowly inside me until he decided to add another one and quicken his pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held onto his broad shoulders as he scissored his fingers inside me, his name left my lips in soft moans. His thumb rubbed messy circles over my clit, and his free arm had to hold onto my waist to keep me from moving away from his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head to the side, to let him kiss my neck as he pleased. When he bit down right where my neck meets my shoulder, it went straight to my core. I let out a gasp when he started sucking on the same spot. His other hand had snuck into my shirt and under my bra, pushing it up until he came in contact with my breasts. He circled the hardened nubs with his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overwhelming was the only word I could use to describe how I was feeling. Between his hand between my fingers, the other teasing my nipples, and his mouth leaving marks on my neck, it all made my abdomen tighten as I neared my high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra.” I held his bicep. “Terra, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, his fingers shifting until I whined when he hit a certain spot inside me. His blue eyes darkened as he adjusted his arm to keep hitting it. He lifted his head and touched my cheek, urging me to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared into his eyes, unable to break the contact as my back arched into his touch and my inner walls spasmed around his fingers. He took his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched me convulse in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I finally came down from my high, he crashed his lips against mine. I giggled and returned his kiss eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bedroom, now. I don’t care if the others hear us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>